Other Friends
"Other Friends" is a song from the 2019 animated television film Steven Universe: The Movie. It is sung by Spinel while she fights against Steven, Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst. It was performed by Spinel's voice actress Sarah Stiles. Lyrics well, well, well, well! Lemme get a look at the menagerie! You must be Amethyst, You must be Garnet, And Pink Diamond's Pearl, well, she took you with her, isn't that just swell? can't be! but it can be! And it is! [I got a new style and a few new toys that are gonna put an end to your happily ever after, once and for all! whoa! This has gotta be a misunderstanding, in case you haven't heard, I've established peace across the- yeah, I've heard. I've had your little message to the universe on loop! I just love that part, where Pink Diamond spends the rest of her days on this nowhere planet with a bunch of nobodies! That's right I heard the story over and over again Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends That's right I heard the story, don't really like how it ends Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends What did she say about me? What did she say? What did you do without me? What did you do? Did you play games without me? What did you play? Did you think all this time that I wouldn't find out about you? That's right I heard the story over and over again Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends running circles around us! rusty, give me a break! really is her, but she can't be serious! know her, Pearl? Can you tell us who she is? Who am I? Who am I? What are you even saying? I'm the loser of the game you didn't know you were playing! Let's play another game this time I get to win Lives on the line Winner takes all Ready or not Let's begin! Oh, that's right I heard the story over and over again Gee, it's swell to finally beat her other friends Oh, that's right I heard the story, don't really like how it ends Gee, it's swell to finally beat her other Other Other friends Other Appearances *The song was included in the movie's soundtrack. Gallery Images Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 23.16.52.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 23.17.15.png Steven Universe The Movie Other Friends Soundtrack.gif Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 23.17.56.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 23.17.58.png Steven Universe The Movie Other Friends Soundtrack (1).gif Tumblr px8vs9FaPx1xtxswqo3 500.gif Steven Universe The Movie Other Friends Soundtrack (2).gif Steven Universe The Movie Other Friends Soundtrack (3).gif Steven Universe The Movie Other Friends Soundtrack (4).gif Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 23.18.23.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 23.20.56.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 23.18.31.png Tenor1.gif Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 23.18.49.png Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 23.18.51.png Tenor-11.gif Tumblr f09f713796ea4c6c6db640102a4fad1a e227ca42 540.gif Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 23.19.14.png Steven Universe The Movie Other Friends Soundtrack (5).gif Screen Shot 2019-09-06 at 23.19.36.png Videos Official Steven Universe the movie - Other Friends (60 FPS)|Movie Steven Universe The Movie - Other Friends - (OFFICIAL VIDEO)|Soundtrack Covers Other Friends (Steven Universe The Movie) 【covered by Anna】|Annapantsu Steven Universe The Movie - Other Friends (Remix feat. Meltberry)|Video Game Remixes feat. Meltberry Other Friends (From "Steven Universe The Movie")|Club Unicorn Other Friends - Neku Remix|Neku Other Friends 8 Bit Tribute to Steven Universe - 8 Bit Universe|8 Bit Universe 【Khamydrian】Other Friends Remix【Steven Universe】|Khamydrian/カミドリアン Steven Universe - Other Friends (Male Cover by Caleb Hyles)|Caleb Hyles Other Friends MALE Version - Steven Universe The Movie (Remix Cover) CG5|CG5 Steven Universe OTHER FRIENDS SquigglyDigg & BSlick|SquigglyDigg & BSlick 「Cover」Other Friends (Steven Universe)【Jayn】|Jayn STEVEN UNIVERSE ▶ Other Friends Remix (feat. Elsie Lovelock)|Kyle Allen (feat. Elsie Lovelock) 【Eleanor Forte】"Other Friends" - Electro Swing Remix【StardustLegend】|StardustLegend (Ft. Eleanor Forte) Other Friends (Remix)【JubyPhonic】|JubyPhonic Steven Universe - Other Friends (GlitchxCity feat. Sapphire)|GlitchxCity feat. Sapphire Other Friends|NateWantsToBattle Other Friends ELECTROSWING REMIX by MiatriSs ★|MiatriSs MiatriSs ★ Other Friends (Cover Remix) feat. HypnoMust【Steven Universe】|MiatriSs feat. HypnoMust Other Friends - Neku Remix|Neku Other Friends - Steven Universe The Movie Cover Español|Laharl Square Steven Universe - Other Friends Remix Musicality Remix|Musicality Steven Universe The Movie - Other Friends (Piano Tutorial)| Dario D'aversa Other Friends (From "Steven Universe")|Michelle Osorio STEVEN UNIVERSE - OTHER FRIENDS (Electro-Swing Cover) ft. The Musical Ghost|Chi-Chi (ft. The Musical Ghost) Steven Universe - Other Friends Metal Ver. - Jonathan Young & Caleb Hyles|Caleb Hyles feat. Jonathan Young Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Solos